


The taste of apples

by TinyThoughts



Series: You only need to ask [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asking Permission, Cute, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Short, here have a treat, its almost worse if you see the kiss coming right?, really so much fluff, soft, the taste of apples are the best thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Roach wants apples. Jaskier wants kisses.Thats it. Thats the story.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: You only need to ask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793455
Comments: 17
Kudos: 205





	The taste of apples

**Author's Note:**

> I just really craved some fluff and I saw a post somewhere about asking permission and how could I not? Also, its 1.30 in the morning Im really tired I just needed to give myself a treat before bed.  
> Please enjoy!

Geralt walks on the dirt road, Roach’s reins in one hand and an apple in the other. Unsurprisingly, she is very interested in that apple but there is a certain trick to keep it. After you take a bite you hide it real fast on the other side of the body, pretend you didn’t see the look of betrayal on her face, and then you give her the entire apple and try again.  
It works really well.  
Jaskier walks next to them, his lute wrapped in cloth on his back. He watches Geralt give Roach his second apple, smiling and subtly shaking his head.  
“What?” Geralt asks, a little self conscious.  
“Can I ask you something odd?”  
“You always do.”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
The question takes Geralt completely off guard.  
He stops in his tracks, everything just stopping, shutting down.  
Jaskier stops too, Roach pulls at the reins to reach the grass on the side of the road. They look at each other, Geralt's mind racing. Jaskier looks at him, his face open and warm.  
“Why?” Geralt croaks out. Because honestly, where did that come from? Why would he want that?  
“This is more of a yes or no question, Geralt.” Jaskier smirks, but no, it really fucking isn’t.  
“It really isn’t.” He says, because depending on why there could be a lot of answers. Kind of.  
Roach pulls hard and Geralt has to take a step back with her or fall over.  
Jaskier looks at him thoughtfully, and with the look Geralt's body kicks back into action. His heart kind of speeds up, a nervous trembling sensation that makes it hard to stand still. His breathing shortens just a little, and it takes all it has to meet Jaskiers eyes.  
What the hell?  
“I just want to.” Jaskier says, and isn’t he supposed to be a poet or something? Not that Geralt would want to hear him wax poetics about reasons to kiss him, but still…  
“Why?” He says again, rather stupidly.  
“Because I think I would enjoy it.” He smirks, and that really isn’t fair. At all.  
“So can I?”  
“Here? Now?” He deadpans, because what is he supposed to say to that? It’s the middle of the day on an empty dirt road. Not a setting he would have imagined. If he would have imagined it, which he hasn’t, obviously.  
“If I may.”  
And fuck it. Just fuck it.  
“Not here.” He mutters, and Jaskier breaks into the biggest smile.  
It’s really awkward, or at least Geralt is feeling really awkward about it. He can’t for the life of him say what possessed him not to just say no, but…  
They move out of the road, leaving Roach with a big patch of grass to enjoy and walk a few steps further away towards a tree.  
Geralt turns, hiding his embarrassment behind a grumpy look.  
“Now what?” He mutters, his heart hammering.  
Jaskier steps in real close, sliding his hands slowly upwards on his shoulder.  
“Now you close your eyes.” Jaskier breathes, and Geralt is helpless. His eyes flutter shut and then he feels Jaskiers thumbs stroking his cheek. The corner of his mouth. His lower lip. He opens his mouth just a fraction at the touch and he can hear Jaskier make a small sound.  
“Gods everywhere have mercy.” Jaskier whispers, his breath hot against Geralt's skin, and then Jaskiers lips curl around his.  
Geralt's hands involuntarily grab Jaskiers hips, and then he is suddenly leaning against the tree and for some reason he has Jaskier pressed real close.  
It’s just a kiss.  
But one kiss turns into two. Then into three and then it’s just dumb to keep count because they don’t stop. Geralt's nose presses into Jaskiers cheek, their chests so close they’re touching, Jaskiers oddly rough fingers against the back of his neck.  
He still has the taste of apples on his tongue, but he can still make out the warm taste of Jaskier.  
When they finally part, Geralt keeps his eyes closed and their foreheads pressed together. His mind is reeling and his arms are still wrapped around Jaskiers lower back, unable to let go.  
“Thank you.” Jaskier says a little breathless, amusement clear in his voice. “I really did enjoy it.”  
“Jaskier?”  
“Yes, Geralt?”  
“Shut up.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] The taste of apples - TinyThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110704) by [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads)




End file.
